Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a translation apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a translation apparatus that performs a translation through an updated translation engine module, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a translation apparatus translates a source language into a target language by using a translation engine module to which various types of methods, such as rule-based, pattern-based, and statistics-based methods, are applied.
The translation engine module has been periodically updated according to various event situations. Therefore, a meaning of a target language that is translated through an updated translation engine module may be more smoothly transmitted than a meaning of a target language that is translated through a non-updated version of a translation engine module.
In other words, a translation quality level of a target language that is translated through a translation engine module updated as a latest version in relation to a source language requested by a user is higher than a translation quality level of a target language that is translated through a previous version of a translation engine module.
Nevertheless, the translation engine module updated as the latest version translates a merely currently requested source language into a high-quality target language and thus is not more efficiently used.